WTNF
WTNF is a satellite channel. formerly as American Flag Channel (1947-1970), The National Flag Channel (1970-1987), The National Channel (1987-2011) & TNC (2011-2014) Current/Upcoming/Fanon Programming *''The Price is Right'' (1956-1965, 1972) *''Doctor Who'' (1963-1989, 1996, 2005) *''Jeopardy'' (1964) *''Wacky Races'' (1968-1969, 2017) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969-1970, 2018) (NS) *''Sesame Street'' (1969) *''The Electric Company'' (1971-1977, 1982-1992, 2009) (NS) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1975) *''Family Fued'' (1976) *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984) *''Fireman Sam'' (1987-1994, 2003, 2008) *''Murphy Brown (1988-1998, 2018) *''Cops (1989) *''Seinfield'' (1989-1998, 2006-2010, 2018) (NS) *''The Simpsons'' (1989) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1989, 1990) *''Animaniacs'' (1993-2006, 2020) (NS) *''The X-Files'' (1993-2002, 2016) *''The Nanny'' (1993-1999, 2012-2013, 2015-2016, 2018) (NS) *''The Critic'' (1994-1995, 2000-2001, 2006-2007, 2012-2014, 2015-2016, 2018) (NS) *''The Tick (1994-1996, 2001-2002, 2016) *''Arthur ''(1996) *''The Brian Henson Hour (1996) *''King of the Hill'' (1997)' (NS)' *''South Park'' (1997) *''Pokémon'' (1998) *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012, 2015) *''Will & Grace'' (1998-2006, 2017) *''Futurama'' (1999-2003, 2008-2013, 2014-2015, 2017) (NS) *''Family Guy'' (1999) *''Cyberchase'' (2002) *''American Idol'' (2002-2016, 2018) *''The Venture Bros.'' (2003) (NS) *''Arrested Development'' (2003-2006, 2013) *''Curiosity Quest (2004) *''Game Over ''(2004) '(NS)' *''American Dad! (2005) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2005) *''Squidbillies'' (2005) *''The Boondocks'' (2005-2014, 2015) (NS) *''So You Think You Can Dance'' (2005) *''Prison Break'' (2005-2009, 2017) *''Deadliest Catch'' (2005) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2006) *''30 Rock'' (2006) (NS) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2007) *''TMZ on TV'' (2007) *''Biz Kid$'' (2008) (NS) *''Cake Boss'' (2009) *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' (2009, 2017) (NS) *''Archer'' (2009) *''Modern Family'' (2009) *''Davemadson's Funny Signs'' (2010) *''MasterChef'' (2010) *''The Walking Dead (2010) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010) *''SciGirls'' (2010) (NS) *''Young Justice'' (2010-2013, 2019) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2011) *''Davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers'' (2011-2014, 2017) *''Impractical Jokers (2011) *''Wild Kratts (2011) *''Allen Gregory (2011) '(NS)' *''Last Man Standing ''(2011-2017, 2018) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2012) (NS) *''Sega Logo Bloopers'' (2012, 2017) *''The Eric Andre Show'' (2012) *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' (2012) *''TMZ Live'' (2012) *''Drunk History'' (2013) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2013) *''MasterChef Junior'' (2013) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013) *''The Goldbergs'' (2013) *''Mom'' (2013) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013) *''Rick and Morty'' (2013) (NS) *''Mr. Pickles'' (2013, 2014) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2014) *''Black Jesus'' (2014) (NS) *''Odd Squad (2014) *''The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' (2014) *''Superstore'' (2015) *''SuperMansion'' (2015) *''New Looney Tunes (2015) *''DC Super Hero Girls ''(2015-2018, 2019) *''Nature Cat ''(2015) *''Supernoobs (2015) *''Empire'' (2015) *''Fear the Walking Dead (2015) *''Better Call Saul (2015) *''Fuller House'' (2016) *''American Housewife (2016) *''Apollo Gauntlet (2016, 2017) *''Bordertown'' (2016) (NS) *''The Good Place'' (2016) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir ''(2016) * ''Bunnicula (2016) *''Dot.'' (2016) *''Splash and Bubbles'' (2016) *''Word Party'' (2016) *''Star'' (2016) *''This Is Us'' (2016) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2016) *''The Mick'' (2017) *''Impractical Jokers: After Party (2016) *''Davemadson's PBS Bloopers (2017) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) *''Zak Storm (2017) *''Unikitty!'' (2017) *''Julie's Greenroom'' (2017) *''CBS Color ID Bloopers'' (2017) *''Star Trek: Discovery (2017) *''Big Mouth (2017) *''The Orville'' (2017) *''Neo Yokio'' (2017) *''TKO'' (2017) *''Ghosted'' (2017) *''Young Sheldon'' (2017) *''Final Space'' (2018) *''The Newest Yogi Bear Show'' (2018) *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' (2018) *''Total DramaRama'' (2018) *''Bakugan Battle Planet'' (2018) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' (2018) *''Pinkalicious & Peterrific'' (2018) *''Esme and Roy'' (2018) *''Let's Go Luna! (2018) *''Hot Streets (2018) *''Ballmastrz: 9009'' (2018) *''Paradise PD'' (2018) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''I Feel Bad'' (2018) *''Single Parents'' (2018) *''The Cool Kids (2018) *''The Neighberhood (2018) *''Rel'' (2018) *''The Conners (2018) *''The Kids Are Alright (2018) *''Black-ish'' (2018) *''Grown-ish (2018) *''Splitting Up Together (2018) *''Happy Together (2018) *''Disenchantment ''(2018) *''The Rookie (2018) *''Dave & Friends'' (2019) *''PC Babies'' (2019) *''The Joe Show (2019) *''Bless the Harts ''(2019) *''Lyle and Caroline (2019) *''Magical DoReMi: Comedy Theater'' (2019) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts'' (2019) *''Green Eggs and Ham'' (2019) * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card ''(2019) *''Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle ''(2019) *''Ghostforce ''(2019) *''Power Players (2019) *''Pixie Girl'' (2019) *''ThunderCats Roar (2019) *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' (2019) *''Looney Tunes Cartoons'' (2019) *''Harley Quinn'' (2019) *''Tales of Feryon'' (2020) *''Legendz (2020) *''Duncanville (2020) *''Solar Opposites'' (2020) *''The Great North'' (2020) Former Programming * Studio One (1948-1958) * I Love Lucy (1951-1957) * Adventures of Superman (1952-1958) * The Danny Thomas Show (1953-1964) * The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1959, 1977–1979, 1989–1996) * The Lucy–Desi Comedy Hour (1957-1960) * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse (1958-1960) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959-1964) * The Twilight Zone (1959-1964, 1985-1989, 2002-2003) * The Untouchables (1959-1963) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960-1968) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1962) * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Top Cat (1961-1962) * The Jetsons (1962-1963, 1985-1987) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1962-1971) * Petticoat Junction (1963-1970) * The Porky Pig Show (1964-1967) * Bewitched (1964-1972) * Jonny Quest (1964-1965) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964-1969) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965-1966) * Green Acres (1965-1971) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965-1970) * Get Smart (1965-1970) * The Road Runner Show (1966–68, 1971–73) * Batman (1966-1968) * The Green Hornet (1966-1967) * Star Trek (1966-1969) * Space Ghost (1966-1968) * Yogi Bear & His Friends (1967-1968) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970) * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1968-1969) * Mayberry R.F.D. (1968-1971) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Project (1969-1994) * Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) * The Brady Bunch (1969-1974) * Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1971) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) * All in the Family (1971-1979) * The Electric Company (1971-1977, 2009-2011) * Maude (1972-1978) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1973) * Sealab 2020 (1972) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1974) * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Jeannie (1973-1975) * Good Times (1974-1979) * Happy Days (1974-1984) * Wonder Woman (1975-1979) * The Jeffersons (1975-1985) * The Muppet Show (1976-1981, 1986-1990) (NS) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976-1977) * The Brady Bunch Hour (1976-1977) * CHiPs (1977-1982, 1998) * Tabitha (1977-1978) * Three's Company (1977-1984) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Space Race (1978-1979) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-1980) * Archie Bunker's Place (1979-1983) * The Ropers (1979-1980) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1982) * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1982) * Checking In (1981) * The Brady Brides (1981) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982-1984) * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982-1983) * Gloria (1982-1983) * Family Ties (1982-1989) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983-1985) * Fraggle Rock (1983-1987, 2010-2014) * 704 Hauser (1984) * Three's a Crowd (1984-1985) * Muppet Babies (1984-1991) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) * Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985-1986) * The Berenstain Bears (1985-1987, 2003-2004) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1985-1994) * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986-1987) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) * Perfect Strangers (1986-1993) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996, 2003-2009) * Married... with Children (1987-1997, 2002) * The Tracy Uliman Show (1987-1990) * 21 Jump Street (1987-1991) * Full House (1987-1995) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Roseanne (1988-1997, 2018) * Day by Day (1988-1989) * Fun House (1988-1991) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Garfield & Friends (1988-1994) * Family Matters (1989-1998) * Beetlejuice (1989-1991) * The Jim Henson Hour (1989-1990) * Booker (1989-1990) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-1996) * The Bradys (1990) * America's Funniest People (1990-1994) * Johnson and Friends (1990-1997) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) * Bobby's World (1990-1998) * Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990-1991) * Piggsburg Pigs! (1990-1991) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990-1993) * Zazoo U (1990-1991) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992, 1994-1995, 1998-2002) * Taz-Mania (1991-1995) * Eerie, Indiana (1991-1992) * Little Shop (1991) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Dinosaurs (1991-1994) * Step by Step (1991-1998) * Top of the Heap (1991) * Martha Stewart Living (1991-2004) * Home Improvement (1991-1999) * Barney and Friends (1992-2009) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992) * Dog City (1992-1995) * Eek! The Cat (1992-1997) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992-1993) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) * X-Men (1992-1997) * Vinnie & Bobby (1992) * Beavis & Butt-Head (1993-1997, 2011) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) * CityKids (1993-1994) * Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996, 2006-2007) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) * Spider-Man (1994-1998) * Friends (1994-2004) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1999, 2001-2004, 2006-2008) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993) * Red Planet (1994) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-1997) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) * Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-1997) * Rimba's Island (1994-1996) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1994-1996) * The Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994-1998) * Life with Louie (1994-1998) * Mad TV (1995-2009, 2016) * The Puzzle Place (1995-1998) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995–1996) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998) * Freakazoid! (1995-1997) * Earthworm Jim (1995–1996) * Goosebumps (1995-1998) * Masked Rider (1995-1996) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1995-2002) * World's Funniest Videos (1996) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996-1997) * C Bear and Jamal (1996-1997) * Road Rovers (1996-1997) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005, 2012-2018, 2019) (NS) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-1998) * MuscleMan (1996-1999) * Waynehead (1996-1997) * Bugs 'n' Daffy (1996–1999) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996–1997) * Millennium (1996-1999) * Big Bag (1996-1998) * Muppets Tonight (1996-1998) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1998) * Caillou (1997-2010) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) * Channel Umptee-3 (1997–1998) * Men in Black: The Series (1997–2001) * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (1997-1998) * Space Goofs (1997-2012) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997-1998) * Histeria! (1998-2000) * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998-1999) * Invasion America (1998) * Sex and the City (1998-2004) * The King of Queens (1998-2007) * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (1998) * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998-1999) * Ned's Newt (1998-2000) * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * Silver Surfer (1998) * Toonsylvania (1998-1999) * Salty's Lighthouse (1998-2002) * Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998-1999) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998-1999) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-2012) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998-1999) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998-1999) * Young Hercules (1998-1999) * Batman Beyond (1999-2001) * Detention (1999-2000) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999) * B-Daman Bakugaiden (1999-2000) * The Magician (1999-2001) * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–2000) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) * Dragon Tales (1999-2005) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Cybersix (1999) * Digimon (1999-2002) * Monster Rancher (1999-2001) * NASCAR Racers (1999-2001) * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999-2000) * Dilbert (1999-2007) (NS) * Home Movies (1999, 2001-2004) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2001) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999, 2007) * Static Shock (2000-2004) * Generation O! (2000–2001) * Flint the Time Detective (2000-2001) * Action Man (2000-2001) * Angela Anaconda (2000-2002) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) * Dinozaurs (2000) * Escaflowne (2000) * MuscleMan Returns (2000) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000–2005) * Max Steel (2000–2002, 2013-2014) * X-Men: Evolution (2000–2003) * Super B-Daman (2000) * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V (2000-2001) * Between the Lions (2000-2010) * Gotham Girls (2000-2009) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) * The Brak Show (2000-2003, 2007) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2007, 2018) * Jackass (2000-2002) * Baby Blues (2000-2002) * Yes, Dear (2000-2006) * Scrubs (2001-2010) * 24 (2001-2010, 2014) * Tiny Planets (2001-2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2004) * The Nightmare Room (2001–2002) * Los Luchadores (2001) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001-2002) * Big Muscle (2001-2002) * The Hoobs (2001-2003) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002) * The Zeta Project (2001-2006) * The Lone Gunman (2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) * The Oblongs (2001-2002) * My Wife & Kids (2001-2005) * Justice League (2001-2004) * Cardcaptors (2001–2003) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2006) * The Mummy (2001–2003) * Rescue Heroes (2001–2004) * Mummy Nanny (2001-2002) * The Cramp Twins (2001-2006) * Dragon Ball Z (2001) * Sailor Moon (2001) * Moolah Beach (2001) * Medabots (2001-2002) * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (2002) * Mon Colle Knights (2002) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) * Phantom Investigators (2002) * DragonflyTV (2002-2008) * Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) * Sealab 2021 (2002-2005) * Stargate Infinity (2002-2003) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) * Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) * Beyblade (2002) * Hamtaro (2002-2014) * Rubbadubbers (2002-2004) * Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007, Segment for Sesame Street) * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006, 2012) * Ultimate Muscle (2002-2004, 2006) * Mission Hill (2002) * George Lopez (2002-2007) * Extreme Makeover (2002-2007) * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2003-2012) * Two and a Half Men (2003-2015) * Wildboyz (2003-2006) * Viva La Bam (2003-2005) * Ultraman Dyna (2003-2004) * Poochini's Yard (2003–2006) * Funky Cops (2003-2004) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2007) * Bomberman Jetters (2003-2004) * Teen Titans (2003-2006) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) * Sonic X (2003-2006) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) * Shaman King (2003-2005) * Pirate Islands (2003) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007) * Animal Jam (2003) * My Bedbugs (2004) * Lost (2004-2010) * House (2004-2010) * Franny's Feet (2004-2011) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2011) * Maya & Miguel (2004-2007) * Postcards from Buster (2004-2012) * Da Boom Crew (2004–2005) * Ultraman Gaia (2004-2005) * One Piece (2004-2005) * Drawn Together (2004-2007, 2008-2010) (NS) * Winx Club (2004-2010) * Incredible Crash Dummies (2004-2005) * F-Zero GP Legend (2004-2005) * Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006) * The Batman (2004-2008) * Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) * Battle B-Daman (2005-2008) * Alien Racers (2005) * Ultraman Nice (2005-2006) * Firehouse Tales (2005-2006) * The Zula Patrol (2005-2008) * Magical DoReMi series (2005-2010, 2019) ** Magical DoReMi (2005-2006) ** Magical DoReMi # (2006-2007) ** More! Magical DoReMi (2007-2008) ** Magical DoReMi Dockan! (2008-2009) ** Magical DoReMi Secret (2010) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2005-2006) * The Oogieloves (2005-2012) * Bratz (2005-2008) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) * Johnny Test (2005-2014) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2006) * Viewtiful Joe (2005–2006) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005-2006) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) * Moral Orel (2005-2008, 2009, 2012) * My Name Is Earl (2005-2009) * Homewrecker (2005) * How I Met Your Mother (2005-2014) * 24: Conspiracy (2005) * The Office (2005-2013) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) * Spider Riders (2006–2007) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009) * Di-Gata Defenders (2006-2008) * Ultraman Neos (2006-2007) * 'Til Death (2006-2010) * Chaotic (2006-2010) * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) * Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2008) * Monster Allergy (2006–2010) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010) * It's a Big Big World (2006–2010) * The Upside Down Show (2006-2007) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-2011) * Curious George (2006-2015) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006-2010) * Metalocalypse (2006-2013) * Rules of Engagement (2007-2013) * The Rookie (2007-2007) * Superjail! (2007-2014) * Design Squad (2007-2011) * WordGirl (2007-2015) * Animalia (2007-2008) * Will and Dewitt (2007-2008) * Ultraman Cosmos (2007-2008) * The Adrenaline Project (2007-2009) * Magi-Nation (2007-2010) * Astro Boy (2007-2008) * Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) * Mega Man Star Force (2007-2009) * Bam's Unholy Union (2007) * Dr. Steve-O (2007) * Mad Men (2007-2015) * Dinosaur King (2007-2008) * WordWorld (2007-2011) * Super Why! (2007-2016) * Busytown Mysteries (2007-2010) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) * Ultraman Nexus (2008-2009) * Iron Kid (2008) * World of Quest (2008-2009) * GoGoRiki (2008-2012) * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) * Raggs (2008-2012) * Martha Speaks (2008-2014) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * Panwapa (2008-2009) * Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013) * Total Drama (2008-2014) ** Total Drama Island (2008) ** Total Drama Action (2009-2010) ** Total Drama World Tour (2010-2011) ** Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) ** Total Drama All-Stars (2013) ** Total Drama Pahkitew Island (2014) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2012) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers series (2008-2012) ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009-2010) ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) * 6teen (2008-2014) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2008-2009) * Blader Speed series (2008-2017) ** Blader Speed (2008-2010) ** Blader Speed: Mad Motors (2010-2012) ** Blader Speed GO! (2012-2014) ** Blader Speed Fever (2014-2015) ** Blader Speed Complex (2015-2016) ** Blader Speed Family Race (2016-2017) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) * The New Adventures of Nanoboy (2008-2013) * Breaking Bad (2008-2013) * Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) * The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) * Parks and Recreation (2009-2016) (NS) * The Mr. Men Show (2009-2010) * Ultraman Max (2009-2010) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009-2010) * RollBots (2009-2010) * Crash B-Daman (2009) * Stoked! (2009-2013) * League of Super Evil (2009-2012) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2010) * Dinosaur Train (2009-2017) * Ultimate Cake Off (2009-2010) * Ultraman Mebius (2010-2011) * Mike and Molly (2010-2016) * Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) * Downton Abbey (2010-2015) * Nurse Jeffrey (2010) * Next Great Baker (2010-2014) * Hero: 108 (2010-2013) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) * Mad (2010-2013) * PBS 1971 Logo Bloopers (2010-2012) * Extreme Weight Loss (2011-2015) * Mike the Knight (2011-2017) * DC Nation Shorts (2011-2014) * Sidekick (2011-2014) * Almost Naked Animals (2011-2013) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012, 2017-2018) (NS) * ThunderCats (2011-2012) * The Adventures of Microsoft Sam and His Friends (2011-2012, 2014-2018) * Black Dynamite (2011, 2012-2015) * Ultraseven X (2011) * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2011) * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (2011-2012) * 2 Broke Girls (2011-2017) * New Girl (2011-2018) * Kitchen Boss (2011-2012) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012–2013) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012-2015) * Scan2Go (2012-2013) * Comedy Bang! Bang! (2012-2016) * Key & Pelee (2012-2015) * Anger Management (2012-2014) * Ultraman Retsuden (2012-2014) * Loiter Squad (2012-2014) * Unsupervised (2012) * Brickleberry (2012-2015) * Baku Tech! Bakugan series (2013-2014) ** Baku Tech! Bakugan (2013-2014) ** Baku Tech! Bakugan Gachi (2014) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) * B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) * Bolts and Blip (2013-2014) * Beware the Batman (2013-2014) * Grojband (2013-2015) * Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) * Legends of Chima (2013-2014) * ADHD Shorts (2013-2016) * Out There (2013) * Axe Cop (2013-2015) * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013-2015) * Golan the Insatiable (2013-2015) * High School USA! (2013, 2015) * The Carrie Diaries (2013-2014) * Talking Bad (2013) * Jokers Wild (2014) * Chozen (2014) * Neo Ultra Q (2014) * Ultraman Ginga (2014) * New Ultraman Retsuden (2014-2017) * B-Daman Fireblast (2014-2015) * Mixels (2014-2016) * Sonic Boom (2014-2017) * Stone Quackers (2014-2015) * TripTank (2014-2016) * The Furchester Hotel (2016-2017) * Hi Opie! (2014-2016) * Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge (2014) * Ultraman Ginga S (2015) * DC Super Friends'' ''(2015) * Nexo Knights (2015-2017) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2015-2018) * The Last Man on Earth (2015-2018) * Batman Unlimited (2015-2016) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) * The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush (2015-2016) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) * Vixen (2015-2016) * Justice League Action (2016-2018) * Ultra Fight Victory (2016) * Kevin Can Wait (2016-2018) * Ultraman X (2016-2017) * Son of Zorn (2016-2017) * Justice League Action Shorts (2017) * Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2018) * Ultraman Orb (2017) * Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) * 24: Legacy (2017) * L.A. to Vegas (2018) * Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle (2018) * Ultraman Geed (2018) * Constantine: City of Demons (2018-2019) Current Blocks * WTNF Kids Planet (1950-present) * Movie Night (1987-present) * WWE on WTNF (1993-present) * Kids' WB on WTNF (1995-present) * Cartoon Network on WTNF (1998-present) * Playground Valley (2000-present) * Phsyco (2002-present) * DC Universe (2018-present) Former Blocks * Children's Land (1969-2000) * Live Action Club (1990-2012) * Fox Kids (1991-2002) * FoxBox/4KidsTV (2002-2012) * Animation Domination (2005-2015) Events * WTNF's Summer Music Fest (June 2010-present) * WTNF's Monster House of Horrors (October 1990-present) * WTNF's Christmas Countdown (December 1, 1999-present) Others * WTNF/List of Specials * WTNF/Gallery * WTNF/Schedule History * WTNF/Logo History * WTNF/Bumpers * WTNF/Promos Category:Channel 26 Category:Kids' WB